Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. The automated banking machine may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer or their financial accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer is an authorized system user to carry out at least one transaction which is operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also commonly printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. Automated banking machines may be used to carry out transactions such as the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine which enables customers to carry out banking transactions.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin, or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of service provider transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, automated teller machine (ATM), or automated transaction machine shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to automatically carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Example systems can be used to conduct banking transactions between a service provider and remotely located customers. The systems can be used in drive-through banking applications as well as in other transaction environments, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,891 and 6,146,057, which are owned by the assignee of the present invention, and the disclosures are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other applications are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,810 as well as in U.S. Provisional Application 60/719,932 filed Sep. 16, 2005, the disclosures of which are also herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Transaction drawers, which are also referred to herein as deal drawers, may be used to carry out transactions. Deal drawers may be used by a service provider such as a bank teller within a facility to transfer items between the teller and a customer outside the facility. This may be, for example, a person IN a vehicle located in a drive-through lane adjacent to the teller. Bank tellers and other service providers may exchange items with customers through the use of deal drawers to carry out transactions. Example deal drawers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,789,860; 7,182,027; and 7,721,660; the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.